disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/SUPAHWHOLORK
SUPERWHOLOCK CROSSOVER (I have only seen a few supernatural episodes so please correct anything I am mistaken with!) 'IWBNCWJRENOFRN ' The impala zoomed down the highway, the whinchesters (And Cas) chasing down another demon. The pulled over to the side of the road, finding exactly who they needed. "Alright, buddy. Come on out." Dean said to the man standing there. Suddenly he transformed into a big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. "Eugh, thats gross." Sam spat. "Um, guys-" Cas cut in but Dean waved his hand. "So, lets get this over with." He said, fwipping out the salt. "But Dean-" Cas began again. "Not now Cas!" Sam said. "But Dean!" He said again when suddenly the demon changed form, into "Cas!" Sam exclaimed. The creature looked exactly like him, only he had two large black wings fluttering out from behind him. "Like the new look? Let him speak, last words before you all die." He smiled crookedly. Dean and Sam turned to him. "Thats not a demon, I can feel it." Cas said. "Well what is he then?" Dean said when suddenly a loud whooshing noise kicked up, getting louder ans louder until a little blue box appeared. The door swung open and a girl stepped out, holding a rather large gun, tazing the other Cas who crumpled top the ground in a feathery mess. Sam beant down and checked his pulse. "He's dead. Nice going!" He said to the girl. "Anytime. Doctor, you can come out now!" She called into the box, threw the gun in and stepped out. A man in a purple coat and bowtie popped out, examining the body. "Yup, Zygon. Don't worry, the real one is real!" He said, ppointing to Cas. "First time one replicated an angel though. It would've died soon anyway." He shook his head. "Wait, an angel? You mean.." her voice trailed off and she pointed to Cas "He's an angel?" "Yes, keep up!" He replied. He then stuck his hand out for the three of them. They stared at him for a bit and he looked around. "Ok tough crowd NOW, time to find this guys partner." he says, gesturing to the zygon. "They don't travel in pairs, but where there one there are more." He says. "One problem, it could look like anyone." Clara said. "Yes, that IS a bit of a problem, but luckily!" He pulled something out of his pocket. "I have my machine that goes DING! I fixed it up, haven't used it in a while." He says, turning a nob on it. "So, were going to defeat these demons with a toaster." Dean crosses his arms. "Not a toaster! And not demons either, aliens!" The Doctor smiles. "Aliens?" Sam says. The Doctor nods. "Ok, not that wierd I guess." Dean nods. "Now, lets go! Into the TARDIS!" The Doctor smiled and ran into the box. Clara stepped in after him. They looked at eachother and shrugged, and Dean walked in. "Holy pie..." He gasped, finding that it was bigger on the inside. Sam and Cas followed, with the same shocked expression he had. Well, Sam did. Cas just shrugged. "Dimensionally transendant." he said and the Doctor snapped his fingers. Exactly! I like you." he smiles and throws so controls. Clara bounces by the railing excitedly. Sam stood next to her. "So, you two do this a lot?" He said, with a little flirtatious smile. The Doctor shot him a look, almost saying "Mine" and Clara laughed. "Yes." She smiled. The TARDIS lurched forward, sending them across the room. "Sorry! She does that!" The Doctor yelled over the noise. "Its ok, sexy." He petted the consol.Dean gave him a look and Sam laughed. "You have no right to make that face!" he called. Dean rolled his eyes as the TARDIS jerked again. Cas just stood where he had been, holding onto the railing. He barely even wobbled when the TARDIS jerked. "How is he doing that?" Clara called. Sam shrugged as the TARDIS finally jerked once more, and settled. "Well, that was our WORST landing ever." She said, leaning back. "Aw, she's just a bit sick. Whatever engery he's giving off-" He nodded to Cas "-Is making her a bit quesy." He said, petting the consol. Dean and Sam looked at eachother, Dean rolling his eyes and Sam raising his eyebrows, and they sighed. "Well, lets go fight some aliens! What do you use for those?" Dean said. "Well, a knife would work once you get through the rubber skin, so I don't suggest that, salt is a meal topping, and a gun would work, I suppose. But again, rubber skin." The Doctor said, clapping his hands. Category:Blog posts